This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing architectures provide on-demand, virtualized services and application as an alternative to the deployment of private computer, storage, and/or networking infrastructures by a user or business. Cloud computing architectures typically are implemented using a centralized data center architecture in a limited number of geographical or logical locations. Hence, users invariably access a cloud computing service via a wide area network, such as the Internet, for reaching a cloud computing data center providing the cloud computing service.
Fog computing has been proposed as a virtualized platform that provides compute, storage, and networking services in a network layer between end devices and traditional cloud computing data centers. The geographic distribution of fog computing enables new services and applications, for example delivering high quality streaming to moving vehicles, improved mobility support, improved support for wireless sensor networks, etc.